A remote control keypad is designative of a unit for controlling a passively controlled apparatus at a separated distance, when performing the controls of audio and video apparatuses, turning on/off of general power sources, and opening/closing of general auto doors. Such functions are carried out by adopting a wireless means through the utilization of radio waves or infrared rays.
Usually, the keypad of such a remote controller forms a hand held type, and is provided with a power on/off key, ten keys consisting of numeral keys 0 to 9, and other function keys. A passively controlled apparatus related to the remote control device is activated only by pushing the above mentioned keys, and therefore, there has been a problem of lack of security in using the remote control device.
That is, children can activate the apparatus from a playful motive, thereby possibly causing a damage to the apparatus, or wasting electric power. Further, during the absence of the parent, children can watch a prohibited program, and the use of an apparatus by a third party, which is thought undesirable, can not be prevented.
Meanwhile, in a remote controlled video set, the control state is displayed only through the display panel or OSD (ON SCREEN DISPLAY) of the video apparatus, and therefore, during the remote-controlling of such an apparatus, the keypad and the display state on the video apparatus have to be alternately watched, which is a troublesome feature of the system. Meanwhile, in the case of an audio apparatus, there is no particular display means for showing the activation state, and therefore, after manipulating the remote control pad, the user has to wait to make a judgement on the sound volume and the sound quality, and then the user has to adjust the generated sound to the desired level. This gives the disadvantage that the device can not provide a desirable level of sound from the initial setting.